Lost and Found
by XxjewelxX13
Summary: Chipmunks and Chipette's run away from home,only to be found by Crystal Summer's and her family.Little does she know that the six Chipmunks happen to be none other than the celebrities everyone knows and loves.CGI version *Completed*
1. The Storm

NOTE:This is my very first story I worked hard on it and I got inspired by what I would do if the Chipmunks and Chipettes decided to live with me. I do not own the Chipmunks or the Chipettes or the Gilmore Girls theme song all belong to respectful owners.I hope you enjoy.

"Look I found somewhere!"Said Alvin leading his brothers and friends to a backyard so they could find shelter.

"I don't see any trees"Britney explained.

Meanwhile the Summer family was inside there home watching the storm."oh my look at it coming down!"said ."I think I may have left my blanket outside"Said ."Crystal can you go get it please?" Crystal is there teenage daughter she has an older sister too but she lived far in the city."Sure mom i'll only be a minute"Said Crystal putting on her rain coat and heading outside.

As she picked up the soaked blanket she found 6 Chipmunks huttled together shivering."Oh my gosh! you pour little things come here and i'll wrap you up"Crystal said Wrapping them all up."Mom,Dad! you won't believe what I found! Crystal said chipmunks climbed out shivering."AHHHH! GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"Shrieked ."Mom please the pour things are cold and wet they look like there someones pet too"Begged Crystal pointing to the chipmunks fashioned clothing."Alright Crystal put them in the spare bedroom dry them off for tonight,But tommorow were putting up posters and calling around the neighbourhood"Said firmly."your the best parents ever!"Said Crystal hugging both of her parents.

"Hi guys i'm Crystal i'll take care of you"Said crystal making them a bed of pillows and blankets in the storage room."sorry their's so much stuff here,just think of it as an attic"."I'm hungry"said Theodore."Theodore!"Shouted Alvin,Simon and the girls all at once then realised what they did."Mom,Dad!"Shouted Crystal."they talk!"."let me hear?"said ."alright you caught us"Said Jeanette."i'm Jeanette these are my sisters Britney and Elenor.""And i'm Alvin! Nice to meet ya!""ahem"Said Simon and Theodore."oh yeah and that's Theodore and Simon"

"nice to meet you guys"Said 's."I think it's about your bedtime you guys Crystal please tuck them in" "okay"said Crystal as her parents left the divideding the room in half by building a small wall with cardboard she tucked them in and said goodnight."Goodnight Girls"Said Crystal blowing them a kiss."Goodnight Crystal"They Replied."Goodnight Boys"Said Crystal blowing them a reply."Alvin,Simon Theodore where are you?"Crystal asked as she saw Alvin leaving out the door and Simon and Theodore pulling him back."Guys it's bedtime"."one more hour Crystal,Please"Alvin Begged."you'll be tired tommorow though,you guys have had a long day"said Crystal."let me tell you a peom."when the moon comes up it's time for bed and when the sun comes up you rise again"."wow"Said Alvin."okay night Crystal."

20 minutes later,Crystal was watching tv as the thunder and lightning hit the tiptoed in."Crystal,Can I stay in here tonight?"Said Elenor scared."why? you'd much rather be with your sisters"Crystal replied."i'm scared I don't like the dark and it's too noisy to sleep"Explained Elenor."I have just the thing said pulled out a pair of doll sized earmuffs and a walked Elenor to her bedroom."Here just put these on and i'll plug this in you won't hear a thing"Whispered Crystal."No! I don't want the boys to know i'm scared"Said Elenor."I would just die!"."I know"Whispered Crystal she put a blanket over the boys small bedroom she made."now they won't see the nightlight and i'll turn it off and hide it before I wake them up"."Thanks Crystal"Said Elenor giving her a hug."sing me a lullabye Crystal"Whispered Elenor."Okay heres one my sister use to sing to me"Whispered Crystal Craddleing Elenor in her arms.

_"If your out on the road,feeling lonely and so cold,all you have to do is call my name and i'll be there on the next train"_

Elenor started to doze off

_"Where you lead I will follow,anywhere that you tell me too,if you need,you need me to be with you I will follow,Where you lead I will follow anywhere that you tell me to if you need you need me to be with you...I will follow where you lead"_

"Goodnight Elenor" said her in her bed and blowing her a kiss.


	2. Bad Romance

Dear Diary,

I have just woken up the Chipmunks and given them their are bored as anything,and it's a full time job of it's own to keep them entertained they have played the wii for what 10 minutes? Anyways I love them to death and it seems like they may be staying longer than ever!The wildlife animal control doesn't know what to do with them we hope to find the owners soon enough.

-Crystal

A few hours later Brittney saw Crystal looking at herself in the mirror with makeup."What are you doing Crystal?"Asked Brittney."I'm putting on makeup"Replied Crystal."why?you look beautiful already" "awe thanks Brittney"Said Crystal giving her a hug."Crystal can I boorow some?"Asked Brittney hopefully."Okay here's some pink to match your dress"Said Crystal putting it on.

After Dinner the Chipmunks and Chipettes were once again bored so they were fighting over what to watch on tv.

"Can we watch Meerkat Manor?"Asked Theodore.

"No! me and the girls want to watch America's top models!"Explained Britney.

"what about the discovery channel?"Suggested Simon and Jeanette.

"I don't know about you guys but i'm watching Glee"Said Crystal changeing the channel.

With a switch of the channel the Chipmunks and Chipettes were glued to the screen.

"That Rachel is such a good singer"Explained Alvin.

"Let's sing right now"Whispered Brittney."I need to exersize my vocal chords"

"Not right now wait until she leaves"Whispered Simon Back.

"Okay guys commercial break i'll be right back"Said Crystal making some popcorn.

Crystal nearly dropped her popcorn when she walked in her room to see and hear this.

"_Rah rah aaa Roma Ro mama Gaga oh la la want your bad romance_"

"Guys that's incredible!"explained Crystal."You guys are like the lastest Chipmunks and Chipettes!"

"Well you s-"

"Couldn't agree more Crystal"Said Alvin cutting Brittney off.

Just Before Bedtime Brittney started writing in her diary in her bed.

Dear Diary,

Brittney here,I just realised I have a crush on the cutest Chipmunk ever! He's suave,confident and a great singer! I sometimes wonder if he feels the same wa

"Brittney Can I read your diary?"Asked Alvin trying to take it out of her hand.

"Alvin get away!My personal life is none of your business"Said Brittney furiously walking to Crystals room.

"Crystal?Can I write in here Alvin's trying to read and steal my secret diary it's driving me nuts!"

"Sure Brittney"Said Crystal.

"ugh men are such a pain!"Explained Brittney.

"You have a crush to?"Asked Crystal."Not that ive ever had one!"

"Can we talk about this later?"Asked Brittney her face red.

"Sure Brittney but you can talk to me anytime"

"thanks Crystal"Said about her new crush.


	3. Consideration?

The next morning of the second day Crystal woke up and brushed and braided her Dark Brunette was about to wake up the Chipmunks but as she walked by she saw the Chipmunks and Chipettes making her breakfast.

"Guys,what are you doing?"Asked Crystal looking around to see her favorite breakfast and fruit juice.

"Your parent's went out so we asked them what you liked to eat for breakfast and so they cooked the egg and we poured the juice and the cereal and cut up the fruit"Explained Jeanette,while everyone showed her what they made.

"You guys did all of this for me?"

"Crystal my darling,who wouldn't do this for you?"Alvin asked stating a retorical question.

"Well I don`t know what to say"Crystal said looking as if she was going to cry at the kind jesture.

"Thank you would be nice" Explained Simon.

"Thank you so much!"Said Crystal squealing with delight hugging the six chipmunks.

After they all enjoyed a buffet breakfast Crystal shared with them,Crystal decided to introduce the Chipmucks to her sister Nicole in the city her parents drove her there and explained to Nicole that they were perfectly harmless.

"Nicole these are the Chipmunks;Alvin,Simon,Theodore,Brittney,Jeanette and Elenor"Crystal stated as she let them out of the cage.

"Thank you Crystal I couldn't stand being in that cage any longer"Said Simon shaking off his fur.

"OMG! Ar-re -y-ou who I think you are?"

"Umm there someone's pets Nicole"Crystal said giving her sister a wierd look.

"HOLY CHOCOLATE FUDGE BROWNIES IN THE STATE OF MINNESOTA IT'S ALVIN AND CHIPMUNKS!"Screamed Nicole grabbing the three Chipmunks giving them each a kiss.

"Well hello gorgeous"Said Alvin.

"don't forget about us"Brittney explained.

"I'm sorry could you ever forgive me!"Asked Nicole in a panic hurrying to give them a hug.

"Nicole please don't crowd them there not Alvin and the Chipmunks and Chipettes,I mean there probably in a penthouse in Los Angeles David wouldn't be as careless as to let them get lost"

Alvin only she knew they ran away from home due to Alvin and Brittney being tired of all the rules;with Crystal everythings almost rule free,plus she's sweet and never yells unlike Dave.

"Look Crystal it's ovious look at the clothes which other Chipmunks dress like that?"Asked Nicole showing Crystal Alvin's hoodie.

"There owner must be rich and wanted to give them the same names and got custom outfits for them"Explained Crystal not thinking it would be possible.

"How can you be so nieve!"Asked Nicole.

"How do you think they feel? Maybe even if they are Alvin and the chipmunks they ran away cause they were tired of being treated like celebrities!"

Alvin looked at Brittney and shrugged he never even considered and Brittney and the other Chipmunks enjoyed Crystal treating them like normal,it was so differentAlvin could have fun with Crystal without making mischief and breaking things;and Crystal would never give up on him,no matter what.

"Come on Guys I think it's time to go home"Said Crystal picking them up and locking them in the cage.

"I hate the cage!"Shouted Simon.

"Come back whenever you want sis"Said Nicole down the hall hoping the Chipmunk stars enjoyed their stay at her Apartment.


	4. Chicken Wings

Later that night Crystal was eating dinner with the Chipmunks and Chipette's in there room.

"Nut's again?"Said Alvin looking at the plate Crystal set out for the six of them.

"Yes,Alvin Chipmunks don't have that big of a food option,if you want i'll look for some acorns tommorow in the park okay?"Asked Crystal willingly.

"what are you eating Crystal?"Asked Alvin drooling at the sight of Crystal plate.

"Chicken Wings"Crystal replied."You can't have any though,niether can you guys,you understand?"Said Crystal firmly yet compassionate."Now i'll be right back can I trust my chicken wings with you,Alvin?"

"Crystal,you can trust me with anything"Alvin said in his sauve voice ascourting Crystal to the door and giving her a gentle push as he opened the handle.

"Alvin hurry come eat with us before it get's cold"Brittney Called.

"Peanuts can't get cold Brittney"Simon stated examining the nut.

"Oh well...I knew that!"Brittney said blushing as she became to get defensive.

"No thank you Brittney i'd rather chow down on these "Chicken Wings""Alvin explained as he was about to take a bite.

"Alvin Crystal told you not to you'll get in trouble"Theodore said.

"Crystal is so sweet though she won't notice if I take one bite will she?"

"I guess not"Theodore replied.

Alvin took one bite and then another and another until one chicken wing was gone.

"oh no what have I done!,maybe Crystal won't notice"Alvin thought as Crystal walked in.

I thought I had two chicken wings"Crystal said.

"um no Crystal darling i'm sure you had two chicken wings don't let this minor MInnesota heat wave get to your head,Not that your stupid of course I mean I would never say that!"Alvin defensively said as he started to blush and then suddenly tripping over his own feet.

"Looks like somebodys in love"Elenor explained to Jeanette with a big smile on her gasped then face palmed at the and Theodore just shrugged.

After Dinner the Chimunks and Chipette's were playing The Game of Life in the kitchen.

"Okay since the game can only be played with four players and we have seven three including myself will have to sit out this round"Crystal announced.

"I'll do it"Alvin said.

"But Alvin you love The Game of Life."Simon explained.

"I just want to sit out this round,Crystal may I go lay down for a few minutes?"Alvin asked looking kinda pale in the face.

"Sure Alvin let me Carry you there"

"No please,the exersize will be good for me"Alvin responded.

"Your only going what ten feet?"Brittney explained.

"Okay Brittney will you be a cheerleader with me girl?"Crystal said trying to sound enthusiastic so Brittney would want to sit out.

"Okay! Give me a C-H-I-P-E-T-T-E-S what does that spell?"Brittney started cheering.

"CHIPETTES!"Crystal finished.

Meanwhile in the Chipmunks and Chipette's room Alvin was lying down his face was now pale and he had a stumach ache; Wondering if the Chicken wings could be the effect or maybe he was homesick like Crystal and Nicole were talking about earlier. He didn't know but he definitly didn't want to confess to Crystal what he had done;Would she ever trust him again?

"Brittney,be a dear and go check on Alvin for me,please?"Crystal asked kinda worried.

"You got it crystal!"Brittney responded excited she could get some alone time with Alvin without the others or Crystal.

Brittney walked in and suddenly ran to his bedside.

"Oh Alvin look at you?What's wrong?Are you sick or hurt tell me!"Brittney yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Brittney please don't cry my stumach hurts it's almost like a burning inside"

"It's probably that hot sauce Crystal put on"Brittney explained."Do you want me too get Crystal?"

"No it's okay!...Okay yes go,now,hurry!"Alvin said.

"Okay!"Brittney panicked as she ran away to Crystal.

"Crystal hurry!Alvin is sick and he needs you!"Brittney yelled as she started to cry Jeanette and Elenor gave her a hug as they comforted her.

"Guys were gonna take a break"Crystal said staying calm but Brittney knew she was scared too,probably because she knew she had to look after them.

"Mom,Dad!Alvin is Sick!"Crystal screamed calling for her parents.

Her Parents came asking what he ate and she said Peanuts since that's what she thought and Alvin didn't stop her.

"Will call the vet sweetie don't you worry"Her parents said as they rushed to the phone.

"Why didn't you tell her?"Brittney asked knowing Alvin could be in danger.

"I didn't want her to be mad"Alvin said with regret in his voice.

"Crystal they want Alvin to go to the vet"Her parents called."20 minutes okay?"

"Alvin it's 9:30pm so you might be there until late at night so say goodbye and goodnight to your brother's and the Chipette's"Crystal said leaving the room right before she was about to cry.

Alvin cringed when he heard the word "vet".Theodore and Simon gave Alvin a hug which they rarely do,So did Jeanette and Elenor then they all left Brittney alone so she could say goodbye.

"Alvin I just wanted to say,Goodbye...I love you"

Alvin was shocked and taken back at such a comment but knew Brittney was waiting for a response maybe this was all a dream.

Suddenly Brittney started singing "Goodnight my Someone"From the Music Man;and Jeanette and Elenor joined in and sang back-up.

After that the five Chipmunks were put in a cage on there way to Alvin lay in Crystal's arms knowing that this was all cause of the chicken wings.


	5. Soundproof Door's

Crystal and her mom walked into the vet while her Dad stayed in the car with the remaining was a closed sign on the door but the vet receptionist unlocked the door for them to come in.

"Miss Summer's with Alvin"The reciptionist walked in with her mom.

"Well hello Miss Summer's what is going on with your chipmunk Alvin?"

"He's not mine I rescued Six Chipmunks two days ago in my backyard there someone's pet's but just a heads up...they can talk!"Crystal explained as the Vet gave her a wierd stare.

"It's true"Alvin spoke up as the vet started to jump.

"Okay Alvin this will make it easier then,tell me when did you start feeling this way?"The vet asked as she started to rub his stumach.

"About an hour ago"Alvin responded.

"Crystal what did you feed him?"The vet asked sternly wondering what a kid cfould have possibly fed a stray chipmunk.

"Peanuts,I did research online the other five ate them so it's only him is it possible he could have an allergy?"Crystal asked worrying if Alvin had an allergic reaction.

"I'm going to do an ultrasound to see what is going on also could you bring the other five in? I am going to check if they are chipped if they are we can check what home they come from or if they come from one at all"The vet explained.

"I'll go get your father Crystal you stay with Alvin until the vet is ready"

"Oh Alvin it's all my fault!"Crystal yelled statting to sob laying her head becide Alvin on the examination table."Alvin can you ever forgive me! I was so awful to you!I'm the worst Chipmunk-sitter ever!"Crystal explained crying even more heavily and even more until she started to parents over heard what she said outside the door.

"Crystal?Honey come out here the doctor's almost ready the other's want to see you too"

"Alvin honey I love you with all of my heart I love the others too I never meant to do anything to hurt you"Crystal said starting to walk out.

"Crystal can I go in please?"Brittney said wipeing her eyes.

"one minute Brittney the vet is waiting"

Brittney walked in to see Alvin worse than ever on the examination table.

"Alvin why didn't you tell her?"Brittney said trying to stay calm but mad at the same time.

"umm well"Alvin said not having the strength to finish.

"Alvin?"Brittney Gulped."You need to stay strong we have alot of life to live...just think what would your fans do without you?,what about Simon and Theodore? and Dave It can't be Alvin and the Chipmunks without you;you still have girls to chase,Autographs to sign,and most of all you need to be there for Crystal"

"Brittney? your right I was so foolish I could die here and there! I haven't even lived half of my life!"Alvin responded.

Brittney looked around realising the other's outside could hear her so she quickly shut the door.

"Alvin? Also...I love you"Brittney gave him a kiss them walked to the door just about leave then suddenly.

"Brittney! wait!"

Brittney turned around cringing hoping he didn't reject her.

"I love you too"

Brittney blew a kiss then suddenly leaving the ran into the vet on the way out.

"Two things M'am"Brittney said.

"Yes my young lady?"the vet asked.

"One those door's better be soundproof! and two...take care of Alvin"Brittney said.

"I'll try my very best"The vet responded.

1 hour later the test results were in.

"Miss Summer's good news and bad news the good news we contacted the owner and he know the news too the bad news is your chipmun k has injested chicken wings"The vet said Crystal just stood there with shock.

Alvin walked out looking better than vet gave him some medication and his stumach ache went stared at him.

"So Doctor who is there owner?"Crystal asked.

"Why David Seville he lives in Los Angeles California he will fly out tonight and arrive tommorow to get the chipmunks"

"Wait a second Nicole was right! I could I be so stupid! Alvin,guys why didn't you tell me!"Crystal said kinda mad but wasn't yelling.

"I have a feeling this is one of those "Mother,Child" moments"The parents said with the vet slowing walking out as the mother whispered to them "She is ticked off".

"Crystal let me explain...I ate a chicken wing because I thought you wouldn't get mad at me and...I am allergic to peanuts"Alvin confessed.

"You are?well I would have given you something else then we had tons of nuts!"Crystal said."Now can you explain why you lied to be about your identitys"Crystal Asked.

"We didn't lie you didn't ask"Simon explained.

"Alvin why didn't you tell me though when the vet asked me?"Crystal asked.

"Well...it's a long story..."Alvin said.

Simon and Theodore whispered to the girls."Because he has a crush on Crystal".The Girls all laughed except Brittney.

"So on another note did Britt tell ya the news? She loves me!"Alvin shouted.

"Yup he is definitly back to normal!"Crystal explained.

"Do not! I only said that to make you feel better!"Brittney shot didn't want to tell the other he said he loved her back cause as much as she wanted revenge she also knew he was in enough trouble she didn't want to add his brother's and the girls teasing him.

"Come on guys let's go home we had a long day"Crystal said picking them up and putting them in their cage.


	6. Carnival Dream

Crystal went to bed wondering what would happen to the chipmunks,She didn't want them to go home;She knew though that's where they Chipmunks and Chipette's listened on the other side of the door as Crystal started whispering to herself.

"God,i'll miss the Chipmunks and Chipette's I love them and taking care of them was the best experience I have ever had,I was so awful to them it wasn't there fault I didn't ask who they are and Alvin didn't even trust me...please God when they go home please don't make them forget me"Crystal whispered as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Poor Crystal we have to do something!"Elenor said to the Chipmunks and the Chipette's going back to their room.

"She didn't do anything wrong it was all our fault"Jeanette responded.

"I have an idea!"Alvin said as they all started whispering about their plan.

That morning Crystal woke up and got the Chipmunks and Chipette's ready for Dave to come get six Chipmunks,Crystal and her parents all waited in their livingroom for suddenly was a knock on the door Crystal went to answer it.

"Hello my name is Crystal Summer's I'm the one that looked after your chipmunks."Crystal explained.

"Why thank you I hope they were no trouble to you"Dave Said glaring at Alvin.

"Not as much as I have been to them"Crystal replied.

"Crystal it was all our fault!"Alvin shouted.

"yeah it wa- Wait a second! this is all your fault! We tried to warn you!"Brittany retorted.

"Yeah give yourself some credit!"Jeanette and Elenor shouted moving over to Brittany.

"Yet who was on my bedside crying her eyes out?"Alvin Snickered.

"You really scared her Alvin all of us in fact!Why do you have to be such a jerk!"Jeanette retorted while everyone stared at never said something like that just stared at her before giving her a big hug.

"Thanks Jeanette!"Brittany sqealed with joy.

"That's my girl!"Simon shouted joining their Elenor and Theodore.

"What just happened?"Alvin asked out he joined their hug as they all released they all stared at Dave.

"Why did you guys run away?"Dave asked he didn't seem mad but he seemed more sympathtic instead.

"Let's have Alvin explain this one"Brittney said pushing up in front of them.

"Alright we didn't like all of the new rules you were giving us and the girls didn't either!We want things back to how they were before"Alvin explained.

"I have been pretty busy with work lately that's why I need you to be extremly careful"Dave Explained."I'm sorry if I seemed kinda harsh on all of you"Then Dave started thinking he pulled the parents aside and they all started talking.

"What are they talking about?"Crystal asked them.

"I don't know Crystal,i'm really sorry this entire thing is all my fault!"Alvin said hugging Crystals leg as she picked him up.

"it's okay Alvin i'm just glad your alright"Crystal replied sighing as she picked the remaining five off the floor and sat on her fine black leather couch waiting paciently.

"Okay we've decided"Dave said smiling at Crystal and his adopted children.

"My fait?"Alvin asked.

"Umm no"Dave replied.

"Crystal we've decided were quite tired of this cold Minnesota snow how would you like to live in a place that hardly ever snowed?"Her mom asked her.

"You mean Los Angeles?"Crystal asked."Where the chipmunks and Chipette's live?"

"Yes exactly you see my neighbour's selling there house and I thought since you guys took such good care of my boys...and girls I'd give you the place for free!"Dave replied as the parents gave him a hug when he said the word "free".

"Dave thank you so much! I won't asked you for anything again!"Alvin shouted as he jumped on Dave's shoulder nudgeing up againist him."I promise i'll do the dishes every night,catch up on school work i'll even enter the school science competition with Simon!"

"Alvin i'm not asking you to be a perfect child,I would never ask that of any of you"Dave replied picking Alvin up and placeing him with the others.

"Dave your going to wish you never said that"Simon said groning as he put the pillow over his head.

"So what do you say Crystal we move in two weeks?"Her parents asked.

"That sounds wonderful"she said as she hugged her parents then dave then the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"I'll miss you Crystal"Brittany said hugging her right arm.

"I'll miss you more!"Alvin chimed in hugging her left arm.

"Will not"Brittany retorted.

"Will too"

"Will not"

"Will too"

"Will not"

"Will too"

The three parents started to laugh as Crystal just sat there looking confused.

"Oh yeah well she'll miss me more!"Alvin shot back.

"Will not"

"Will too"

"Will not"

"Will too"

"Guys i'll miss you both i'll miss all of you alot"Crystal replied as she hugged them all.

"Come on guys we have a plane to catch!"Dave said picking up his bags.

"Awe" the six chipmunks replied.

"Guys we have to pack for our cruise in the next few months remember the film crews gonna be there this friday"Dave said."Crystal your welcome to come".

"Bye,Crystal!"the chipmunks shouted.

"Bye guys see you soon!"Crystal replied.

"So Crystal darling,How about dinner once you move in?"Alvin said jumping back on the couch next to Crystal.

"Oh Alvin I think your going to like me better as a baby-sitter then as a girlfriend"Crystal said petting him then giving him a kiss on his head.

Alvin just stood there dazed until he finally answered."Your right Crystal besides I think I found the Chipmunk...or Chipette of my dreams"Alvin replied staring at Brittany.

"Oh Alvin!"Brittany shouted wrapping her arms around him.

"I was talking about Jeanette Brittany"Alvin replied."Just kidding!"Alvin said laughing.

"Oh i'll get you for that Seville!"Brittany yelled.

"Race yah to the car!"Alvin shouted as he started running as brittany and the other's followed.

**Okay guys this is the last chapter but I am making a sequel of it.I hope you guys enjoy and since Lost and Found is finished I get some more time to update my other fics and even maybe post a new one!With school starting soon i'll try to be on as much as possible.**


End file.
